


Still a Win

by Springmagpies



Series: Promptober 2019 [18]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Harvest Fest, Humor, Promptober, earth vs space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: After months of planning it, Phil finally gets to enjoy the return of the annual Harvest Festival.





	Still a Win

**Author's Note:**

> Promptober fluff is back with Day 18! Enjoy!

It had been a long road to get to the annual town-wide Harvest Fest and Phil Coulson had been feeling the pressure for months. First, he had to get approval from City Hall to bring it back, something that required going through far too much red tape, and then he had to somehow convince his employees to work overtime and help out. There had been a little bit of grumbling over what time work was supposed to start the day of the festival, but they all ended up chipping in, every last one of them willing to go to the ends of the Earth for their boss. 

Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, the booths were set up, the rides were running, and the festival had begun. The large park just outside City Hall was decorated like an autumn playground, the whole place smelling like baked goods and fresh fall air, covered in washes of red, orange, and yellow leaves and there were pumpkins thrown about like it had rained them. Children were running around and laughing, parents calling after them. There were groups of people at each activity center and some patrons were simply walking about enjoying the autumn chill. Every person, however, was sporting a wide smile and Phil felt like he was on top of the world.

“Well,” May said, looking at the festival in front of her with the ghost of a smile, “You really did it, Phil.”

He smiled back at her, his whole face as bright as the warm autumn sun. “Best one you’ve ever seen, right?”

“Ah, it’s alright,” she shrugged, taking a bite of her caramel apple and chewing extra slowly. 

“Considering your absolute love of fairs and fair-related activities, I’m going to take that as a win.”

“Don’t start celebrating yet, here comes Skye.”

Skye, one of Phil’s newest employees skipped over to him with a tiny smile on her face, though she appeared to be coming to talk business with him.

“How’s it going over in Kiddie Corner?” Phil asked, noticing Skye had a smear of purple paint on her cheek.

She gave him a bright curious glance. “How’d you know I was in Kiddie Corner?”

Phil brushed his fingers over his own cheek while nodding his head towards her. She knitted her brows together in confusion before finally getting what he was trying to say, touching her hand to her cheek. As she pulled her fingers away, they came back purple and she swore, turning her head back towards the direction she had just run from. “Dammit, Fitz!” she shouted as if he could hear her from that distance. 

“What happened?” May asked, narrowing her eyes as she took another bite of apple.

“That’s what I came to tell you. There may or may not have been a paint fight started in Kiddie Corner Crafts. I thought I had walked away unscathed, but apparently not. Though you should see Jemma and Fitz. Those two are freaking competitive with one another.”

Phil looked at Skye over the rim of his glasses, a playful grin trying to tug up the corners of his lips. “And I’m guessing you can’t tell me it was a child who started this paint fight.”

“No, sir, ‘fraid I can’t.”

“Here’s the key to the office, go grab some rags.”

Skye pursed her lips, looking down sheepishly as she took the keys. Phil, meanwhile, was trying to remain somewhat stern as he bit back a laugh. While Skye ran quickly towards City Hall, getting sidetracked when she saw Fitz and began to chase him, May looked towards Phil from out of the corner of her eye.

“Still a win,” he muttered, the smile that had wished to form appearing full force on his face, brightening his eyes.

The ghost of a grin on May’s face materialized and she offered him a bite of the caramel apple.

“Yes, still a win.”


End file.
